Tali Adders-The Next Generation
by Kodalover
Summary: Hi guys. I was having some editing problems, luckily someone pointed this out. Here it is. This is seen through the eyes of ten kids from the next generation. I hope you guys like it.
1. 6 Years Later

"Hi Guys. Yes, I'm going to be starting a sequel through the Gang's kids points of view. I hope you guys will like it. It happens six years after the last chapter. This part is just going to be the ages of everyone what they are doing right now. Just so nobody's confused. Thanks.

Darry Curtis-38  
Naomi Curtis-38  
Ellis Curtis-16  
Ulla Curtis-14

Soda Curtis-35  
Tali Curtis-35  
Owen Curtis-16  
Lyric Curtis-16  
Keaton Curtis-13  
Weston Curtis-10  
Palmer Curtis-5

Pony Curtis-32  
Lexus Curtis-31  
Rhea Curtis-6  
Emma Curtis-4

Dallas Winston-35  
Hazel Winston-34  
Mia Winston-16  
Dane Winston-10

Johnny Cade-34  
Cole Cade-32  
Lewis-Beagle  
Harper-Airedale Terrier

(The Matthews family moved just outside of Tulsa after Two-Bit got honorably discharged from the Navy.)  
"Two-Bit Matthews-37  
Melody Matthews-35  
Christa Matthews-14

Steve Randle-35  
Evie Randle-35  
Shayna Randle-16  
Drew Randle-14  
Wade Randle-12  
Logan Randle-10  
Jessica Randle-8  
Nathan Randle-6

(Adder's Family Moved Back to Tulsa where Parker works at the hospital there.)  
Parker Adders-36  
Peyton Adders-16  
Spencer Adders-14

(Still an actor in California)  
Paxton Adders-36

(This story takes starting place on the last day of school.)  
Ellis, Owen, Lyric, Mia, Shayna, Peyton- 16-sophomores-juniors

Ulla, Christa, Drew, Spencer-14-8th Graders-Freshman

Keaton-13-7th Grader-8th Grader

Wade-12-6th Grader-7th Grader

Weston, Dane, Logan-10-4th Graders-5th Graders

Jessica-8-Second Grader-3rd Grader

Rhea Nathan-6-First Grade-Second Grade

Palmer-5-Going into Kindergarten

Emma-4-Going into Preschool

I hope nobody was confused. The first chapter will be going up tomorrow or the next day, I'm having some editing problems.


	2. Prologue

I just want you guys to know who's going to be telling the story. Thanks. The actual chapter will be coming up soon.

Ellis:

It was ten minutes until school got out for the Summer. Everyone was sitting in class, even the teachers, waiting for the bell to ring.

Owen:

It was nine minutes until school got out for the Summer. The teacher was still talking about how she was retiring & that we all need to be safe this Summer.

Lyric:

It was eight minutes until school got out for the Summer. Nobody was really listening of course, we were all watching the clock.

Mia:

It was seven minutes until school got out for the Summer. The boys were all secretly having conversations & the girls were looking at the teacher, who had been their favorite.

Shayna:

It was six minutes until school got out for the Summer. The five of us were now all looking at each other, big grins on all of our faces.

Peyton:

It was five minutes until school got out for the Summer. This was going to be the best Summer ever.

Ulla:

It was four minutes until school got out for the Summer. We were all listening to the teacher drone on.

Christa:

It was three minutes until school got out for the Summer. We were all counting down the minutes.

Drew:

It was two minutes until school got out for the Summer. We were all looking at each other.

Spencer:

It was one minute until school got out for the Summer. Everyone counted down the seconds.

Everyone:

School was out for the Summer.


	3. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I've been having some problems with the coding, so hopefully, this works. Here's chapter one. Pleas review. If you have any ideas you want me to use, please pm or review. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Everyone jumped out of their seats & ran to the Parking Lot. Nobody brought anything on the last day of school. The six of us crammed into my truck & made our way to Owen & Lyric's house.

When my dad & uncle's were growing up, my house was their hangout spot. Now, it's Uncle Soda's place. They only had seven back then, we have a lot more. Uncle Soda's house is bigger anyway.

"Ellis!" Owen snapped his fingers in front of my face, & broke my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go," he told me. It took me a second to realize everyone was already in. Normally, I had to wait at least thirty minutes. I started the truck & off we went.

"Wow, we're going to be juniors, you guys," Lyric commented.

"Only two more years," Mia added.

Me, Owen, & Peyton high fived each other. "Thank God,"

"Oh, shut up!" Shayna barked.

We got to the house & everyone jumped out & went inside. We all sat down on the couch & I looked at them.

The oldest was Shayna, who in my opinion was the prettiest. She had raven black hair & jade green eyes. But, I couldn't like her, could I? She was like family. But I guess that's how it happened with Uncle Soda & Aunt Tali.

The next was me. I think I'm fairly good looking. I have dark blonde hair & nut brown eyes. My dad says I look exactly like my mom.

Mia was third. She had such black hair, that in the sunlight, it looked blue & hazel eyes.

The twins were Owen & Lyric. They looked like it too. They both had jet black hair like their mom & dark brown eyes like their dad.

Then, the youngest was Peyton. He had medium blonde hair & sapphire blue eyes. An exact copy of his dad.

We were all sitting down around the living room waiting for something to do.

"Guys, it's the last day of school. We should have a bonfire in the lot & burn all our stuff!" I suggested.

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" Lyric jumped off the couch & to the door.

The five others got up. We all said that we were going to get the stuff & then meet up at the lot.

Owen & Lyric went upstairs, & the rest of us departed for our own houses.

I opened the door & went back to my bedroom. I put all my paper in a bag & left for the lot.

As I went, I caught up with Peyton & Shayna. The bonfire, we could see was already roaring. We got to the lot & found Lyric happily, putting all of her's & Owen's school work into the fire. Mia wasn't there yet.

"Hi, guys! Dump it in!" she smiled. That was Lyric. She got really good grades & was put in all advanced classes, but that girl loved burning her school work once it was done & man, she had a crazy wild side.

The three of us, dumped our own in the fire, & sat down around it. Mia still wasn't there, & it was starting to get dark.

"Where's Mia? Did she decide not to come?" Peyton asked.

Lyric looked around as if she hadn't noticed she was missing. "No, I don't think so. Should we go look for her?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we should."

Owen put the fire out & we all went together towards Mia's house.

Peyton found her. "Guys! Get over here!"

We ran over & found Peyton on his knees with Mia in his arms. She was unconscious. She had blood on her face.

"Mia. Mia, wake up." Peyton pleaded, but got nothing. He lifted her up, & we took her to the closest house. Mine.

Once we got to the house, I opened the door & Peyton set her on the couch. My sister came out of the kitchen & gasped.

"Mia?"

My mom & dad came out. My dad let out a string of curse words.

"What happened?" he asked, gruffly.

The five of us shrugged.

"We were burning our school stuff in the lot, & we noticed that Mia wasn't there. We went to find her & Peyton found her like this," Shayna explained, tears threatening to roll.

"I'll call Dally & Hazel," mom spoke quietly, walking into the other room.

My dad went & got the medic kit & started wiping the blood off of her face. We all stood around her.

Ten minutes later, Dally came through the door. "What happened? Where is she?"

He turned & looked at all of us, huddling around the couch. He made his way, & dropped to the floor, looking at her.

"Mia? Mia, wake up honey. Wake up. It's dad," he pleaded. This time, Mia groaned. She fluttered her eyes open & looked around the living room.

"W-Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"My house," I told her. She gently nodded. Still looking confused.

"What happened, sweetie?" Dally asked. She swallowed & looked at her dad.

"I-I was walking to the lot & this car stopped. I started thinking about Tali's story & the first day she was here. I started running, but they caught up to me. T-The big one slugged me and-" she started crying.

Peyton knelt down next to her.

"Just breathe, you can tell us when you're ready," he soothed. Mia nodded.

"I tried to get away from them. I did. A different one kicked me & I passed out," she cried.

Peyton got up & went to the back of the room with me & Owen. He was cracking his knuckles along with us two.

"What do you think happened?" Owen whispered.

"You don't think…" I started. Peyton shot me a death glare.

"No, that couldn't have happened. She still has all her clothes doesn't she? They aren't ripped or anything," Peyton growled.

He was acting really weird. Normally, he wasn't very violent. He never cracked his knuckles, except for in tight spots in football. Owen seemed to notice too.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Peyton whipped around. "No, of course I'm not okay. Those sons of bitches hurt my… my friend," he ranted.

I caught it & so did Owen. Peyton looked wide-eyed at both of us.

"What?" his voice cracked.

"Were you about to say girlfriend?" I asked, looking at him very carefully.

His eyes got bigger. "No, of course not."

Owen smirked. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Fine. She's my girlfriend,"


End file.
